justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
What About Love
(DLC) |artist= |from = EP |tvfilm = |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |effort=Moderate ( ) |nogm=4 |mc='JDU' 1A: Sky Blue 1B: Blue 2A: Ochre 2B: Burnt Sienna |pc= to |gc= to |lc=Dark Blue (2014) (NOW/''JDU'') |nowc=WhatAboutLoveDLC |audio= |pictos= 81 |perf= Anthony Despras |dlc = November 26, 2013 (2014) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |dura = 3:25 }} "What About Love" by is featured on (as a downloadable track), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a teenage boy who appears to have a purple cap and a blue hooded vest with the hood up on top of the cap and a sleeveless purple shirt with a blue, upside-down V on it. The dancer also wears a gold necklace, as well as a pair of black pants and purple sneakers. During the chorus, the vest changes to silver, the shirt and cap changes to yellow and the upside-down V changes to red. Background The routine takes place in a black room with blinders. Effects are used throughout the routine. The floor has a shadow on it and also has red and orange light at the the front where the dancer is. Both of these elements are taken from the music video. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Point your hand at the screen. Gold Move 2: Swipe your hand in an underhand fashion. walgm134.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 WAL GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game walgm2.png|Gold Move 2 WAL GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Circus'' (Show-Off) *''This Is How We Do'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Austin Mahone in the series. *In the chorus, the dancer and background directly switch color schemes, besides the fact that there is no purple in the background during the chorus, unlike with the original dancer. *'' '' is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 **'' '' is the only DLC to receive one. *The coach s vest turns to black in some parts when it touches the shirt. *The coach makes a mistake during the third gold move: he performs the third gold move late by adding one additional move before the gold move. *In the mash-up for Circus, the coach is in his C2 form and performs a move that belongs to C1 in the original routine. However, the pictogram color didn't change. Gallery Game Files Whataboutlovedlc_cover_generic.png|''What About Love'' Whataboutlovedlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach WhatAboutLoveDLC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Whataboutlovedlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Whataboutlovedlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Whataboutlovedlc map bkg.png| map background whataboutlovedlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover WhatAboutLoveDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Whataboutlovedlc cover 1024.png| cover Avatarwhatboutlove.png|Avatar on 341.png|Avatar on /''Unlimited'' 200341.png|Golden avatar 300341.png|Diamond avatar Whataboutlove.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots WhatAboutLove_opener.png|''What About Love'' on the menu WhatAboutLove_menu.png| routine selection menu WhatAboutLove_JD2014_CoachMenu.jpeg|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Whataboutlove.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 21UjFhk77-0.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 whataboutbanner.png boxartwal.jpg Others 1492602_387322378069885_494177446_o.jpg|''What About Love'' s Dancemas ornament Whataboutloveimages.jpg Videos Official Music Video Austin Mahone - What About Love Teasers What About Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) What About Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - What About Love Just_dance_now_What_about_love_5_stars Just Dance 2016- What About Love (Just Dance Unlimited) Just Dance 2017 - What About Love Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - What About Love by Austin Mahone (PS Move) Just Dance 2019 - What About Love References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Austin Mahone Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Anthony Despras